Wake Up Little Kasey
by BuckleWinner
Summary: I was listening to some oldies music the other day and 'Wake Up Little Susie' came on my playlist. I couldn't help but come up with this story. Enjoy!


_**Author's Note: **I was listening to the song "Wake Up Little Susie" by The Everyly Brothers and this just popped into my mind. I couldn't resist!

* * *

_

A gleaming black Challenger sat in a deserted parking lot of a Drive-In theater. The beautiful car sat low on its shocks while its passenger slept soundly. The car itself was silent as it too was in recharge.

Kile and his driver, Kasey, decided to take the night off and go to the nearby Drive-In. College was getting on Kasey's nerves and she needed a break. Kile, of course, tagged along with her as he was her only mode of transportation anyway.

Michael and Bonnie knew they had left and had told them to be back no later than two in the morning. The movies usually ran late. So they knew to give the couple some time to be able to watch them.

Kasey had gone to get popcorn while Kile found them a good place to watch the movies. When she came back, her shinning black Challenger was parked towards the screen.

The door slowly popped open and Kasey jogged to her rightful place behind the steering wheel.

The movie had started and the two sat silently watching it. 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' was playing. Kasey went nuts over the scene where Nicholas Cage changed the old car to a newer sports car.

Kile chuckled. "You know, Kasey, you don't need magic for that to happen. I can do it in an instant."

Kasey grinned at the thought. "True. Still, it's the magic that's awesome. The thought that no one else in the movie can do that is sweet."

"I understand. But Dad, Ki3t, Karr, and I are the only ones who can do it in real life." Kile countered.

"Yup! You guys are special!" Kasey hugged the steering wheel and went back to watching the movie.

The Sorcer's Apprentice ended and then Toy Story 3 started a few minutes later. Kasey practically squealed with joy. The Toy Story movies were her absolute favorites! She had grown up watching the first and second movies and loved every bit of them.

"You know what's funny Kile?" Kasey asked mid-way through the movie.

"What's that?" The Challenger responded quietly.

"I used to have my very own Woody. I remember playing with him when I was little. It was one of my only toys I had back at the orphanage." Kasey watched as the little girl in the movie did everything with her newly acquired Woody doll. She remembered doing things just like the Andy kid and his Woody.

"Oh really? What happened to him?" Kile asked breaking Kasey out of her memories.

Kasey sighed sadly. "I'm not really sure. I think someone at the orphanage took him. All I remember is one day he was gone. I know I was upset for a while. Though now I think that it was kinda stupid really. He was just a toy." She shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

"It's not stupid at all. Look at me. Everyone sees me as 'just a car'. But I am not, am I?" Kile asked softly.

"Of course not! You are waaaayyy more that just a car!" The teen almost yelled back.

"Then missing a toy is no different." Kile said firmly.

The conversation died down and they continued watching the movie. Kasey munched on her popcorn and drank her soda pop quietly.

The movie came to an end and Kasey couldn't hold back her tears. She felt just like Andy in the movie. She was going off to college and leaving her childhood behind. It was crazy how her life and the life of Andy paralleled perfectly.

It was about midnight and there was another movie playing. They stayed to watch it as well while everyone else left.

/~/

Kile came out of his recharge to find everything eerily silent around him. That's when he noticed that everyone was gone from the parking lot. He checked the time and panicked when he saw that it was nearing four in the morning. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie!

They were soooo busted for staying out this late!

"Kasey? Kasey, we need to leave." Kile spoke into his cabin at his sleeping charge.

The girl in question only mumbled in her sleep and rolled over on her other side.

Gumbling, Kile raised the volume of his voice. "Kasey? Get up, please!"

Still nothing. He tried raising his seat up. All Kile ended up doing was make Kasey's sleeping body fall sideways across the seats.

Kile sighed and just decided to leave with her still asleep. He knew Michael would be furious with him for being so careless. Also, he would most likely get a speech from Ki2t on how he should always be on time.

He was NOT looking forward to going home.

Starting his powerful engine, he quietly made his way out of the Drive-In and onto the highway. Soon maybe sooner than he wanted, he was going to arrive at home and face a firing squad.

About halfway through the drive, Kasey _finally_ decided to wake up.

Groggily, Kasey asked, "Kile? Where are we?" She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to focus on the road.

"We are currently enroute to the Mansion. We both fell asleep and lost track of the time." Kile responded while making a quick turn on the off ramp.

Kasey sat back in her seat. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Four fifteen in the morning." Kile flatly responded.

Kasey's eyes shot open and she sat up in her seat. "WHAT?"

"You heard me." Kile replied sarcastically.

Kasey started to panic about what her mother and father would say to her. "Oh God, Mom and Dad are going to KILL us!"

"Probably." The Challenger said smoothly.

"Ki2t will most likely never let us leave again!" Kasey wrung her hands together and tried to calm her fastly beating heart.

"You're right on that one." Kile joked.

Kasey shot the red globe a death glare. "And YOU'RE not helping! Did you fall asleep too?"

"Apparently I did. I am sorry, Kasey. I did not intend to." Kile's voice was soft as he apologized.

Kasey drew her hands through her hair and sighed. "It's alright. It's both of our faults. Sorry I snapped."

"It's okay." Kile sighed as they reached the mansion gates. "You ready to face the fireworks?"

Kasey softly smacked his wheel. "You're gonna be there with me Mr. Smartypants. No way am I doing this on my own."

Kile gave a hearty laugh and drove up the long drive way.

Kasey gulped and Kile would have done the same when they saw Michael, Mike, Ki2t, and Ki3t all parked at the circle entrance of the driveway, none of them looking happy at all.

Kile pulled up facing them and shut off his engine. Kasey slowly opened the door and warily stepped out of the comfort of Kile's cabin. She gave an embarrassed smile and a slight wave to her family.

"You know I did say two o'clock in the morning. Not four thirty." Michael said sternly.

Kasey flinched. "We know. But we both fell asleep some time during the third movie. We didn't mean to, honest!" She pleaded with her father.

Mike chuckled at his sister's face. She thought they were there to punish her! Ha! "You know Dad, as long as the two love-birds didn't do any funny business, I think they're okay. They just slept a little. I doubt they'll do it again." He said and winked towards his father.

Kasey's face went beet red at her brother's nickname for Kile and her. Kile's scanner turned an even deeper shade of red. "Mike! We're not love-birds!" She exclaimed and stomped her foot.

Michael laughed as he saw his daughter's temper flare. "Oh, I don't know Kasey. Staying out almost all night with someone who can do anything they really wanted to, sounds kind of suspicious to me." His evil grin took all of the malice out of his words.

"DAD!" Kasey yelled and covered her face.

Yeah, she loved Kile, but not in that way! _At least not yet._ A little voice in the back of her head told her.

Kasey's face turned another deeper shade of red at the thought and mentally smacked herself. Now was NOT the time for that!

Everyone laughed at Kasey's embarrassment, including Kile. He couldn't help it. Kasey's frustrated state was hilarious.

After everyone had enough time laughing at Kasey's expense, Michael stood abruptly.

"Well, off to bed with ya. Just don't let this happen again, Kile. She's your responsibility. I trust you, but don't push me." Michael warned sternly.

"It won't happen again, Michael. I give you my word." Kile told him. He NEVER would let this happen again.

"Good. Kasey, go up and tell your mother you're home. She's been worrying non-stop." Michael offered as he turned to head inside of the mansion.

Just as everyone was headed to their respectful places to sleep, Michael turned once more towards the midnight black Challenger.

"Oh, Kile, if you had wanted to stay out all night with my daughter, you could have just asked." He then quickly turned back and ran into the house.

Kasey gave chase after her father screaming "DDDAAADDDDD!"

Mike busted up laughing and slowly followed them. "Night you three! Sleep well!" He called over his shoulder towards the three AI's.

"Goodnight." They all said in unison.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you soooo much My-Friend-KITT for betaing this! I appreciate it soooo much!_

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


End file.
